In manufacturing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, a plasma processing is performed using a plasma processing apparatus. An exemplary type of the plasma processing is etching of a silicon film. As a plasma processing apparatus used for etching a silicon-containing film, there has been known, for example, a plasma processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-42149.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-42149 also discloses a method of protecting a surface of a silicon or silicon carbide electrode from morphological modification during a plasma etching processing. The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-42149 is directed to forming a protective polymer coating on the silicon or silicon carbide electrode of a plasma processing chamber and may be implemented during a process of cleaning a plasma processing chamber or during a process of etching a semiconductor substrate in the plasma processing chamber.
Further, the plasma processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-42149 includes a plasma processing chamber, a substrate support, and an upper electrode. The substrate support is provided in the plasma processing chamber and configured to support a workpiece in the plasma processing chamber. The upper electrode contains silicon and is provided above the substrate support to face the substrate support. The substrate support includes an electrostatic chuck. In the plasma processing apparatus, the electrostatic chuck constitutes a lower electrode.